


The Color of a Heart

by SugaryMystery



Series: On the Kingdom [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Medieval, Medieval Monster, Medieval Orc, Orcs, Terato, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: *The village of Ilohric was known for its peculiar way of courting, it’s said that the crystals will tell when the soulmates meet. But what happens when someone tries to hide?*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Philophobia (fear to fall in love, find love), family death, family issues, betrayal (don’t worry, it ends up okay)

The village of Ilohric was nearby to the Stronghold and once a month it was the center of attention in the now call day of the Proposal Raids, where the orcs from the stronghold will come to take the people as their partners after the courtship and take them to the Stronghold to be theirs.

This wasn’t strange from Orcish tradition. Whoever, Ilohric had a peculiar way to reassure the chosen ones will be with taking care of their partners. Basically, once a baby is born they are given a necklace with a crystal from the Capital of the kingdom and they must wear it until their eighteen birthday when the crystal will turn a respective color. The crystal itself is a clear color but changes and shines when their love partner is close.

For decades the village had grown famous due to its peculiar ways of matchmaking and many people had come just to try their luck with the town’s people. What nobody saw coming was that the Chief from the Stronghold made a deal with the people of Ilohric to allow the Proposal Raids. His reason was that even though they have performed raids in other villages the relationships end up being disastrous ending in the chosen ones running away, this reduce the population in the Stronghold and the people were unhappy, so when the Chief found out about the village he decided it was their chance to change the situation. The people in the village agree on it only if the traditions were respected and with the consent of the chosen people.

Surprisingly, many orcs find their partners between the people of the village and end up having successful relationships, the Stronghold was full again and the people were happy. This continues through the decades under the blessing of the gods.

Now, Summer loves her village and she feels proud of being part of the tradition, but the idea of getting married was not on her checklist. She is a skillful witch who owns her own shop where she makes potions and medicine as well as a variety of amulets and charms, she has been an independent woman for a while now and enjoys doing her work. She also has become quite the celebrity helping the actual Wise Woman who was in charge to perform the spell who protect the village against evil creatures from the nearby forests, and Summer was her first assistant and the favorite to be her successor.

Although not all the people in the village spoke good things about her, this was because she’s almost twenty-five and she hasn’t met anyone to be her partner. Some will say there must be something wrong with her crystal, other will say that it isn’t her time yet and worst to be said was that her hearth was too cold to be loved. She couldn’t care less about the rumors, in fact, she knew exactly why her crystal hasn’t changed color all these years. Being a skillful witch had its benefits, in her case she had made this flower bracelet that she always wears in her right wrist which had a glamour spell that deactivates the effect of the gem. ‘There is no law against turning the crystal off’ she thought and her plan has been successful all these years. She didn’t like the idea of being away of the village and the people she was supposed to care of, it wasn’t a thing of liking boys or girls or orcs, she didn’t want to fail her promise she made to her mother all those years ago.

Summer was opening her shop when he heard someone calling her name from the distant. She immediately knew it was Lila, her childhood best friend. They have known each other since they were babies and even though Summer decides to study they always have time to talk. They trust each other like sisters, so much that she’s the only other person who knows about the glamour spell, and although she feels a little sad about her friend’s decision she swore not to tell a soul about it. She was running with a big smile on her face so she must have good news Summer thought.

‘’Summer! You won’t believe what just happened’’ she was out of breath so she must have run all the way to tell her.

‘’Calm down first, let’s enter the shop and I’ll make you a lemonade’’ she said with a smile.

The weather was even hotter than the last year so a refreshing lemonade was more than welcome for Lila. When she recovered from her race she starts talking with enthusiasm, for a moment Summer feared she might bite her tongue at that speed.

‘’I was going to the deliver some flowers to my aunt since she was feeling a little down and once I finish I stopped to take a look at the flowers in the market again, there were a couple of roses who looked gorgeous, and when I turn I crash into someone’s back’’

‘’You alright? Are you hurt?’’

‘’None of that. More important the person behind me was an orc, he was tall and was wearing a leather armor. He was so, and I need you to believe me, so handsome’’

‘’I didn’t know you were into orcs’’ summer said taking a sip from her glass of lemonade ‘’I always thought you’ll prefer satyrs or elves’’

‘’I thought so too, but that’s not what makes me excited. In the second our eyes meet my crystal start to shine! It was a beautiful violet color Summer! I believe I found my soulmate!’’

Summer was a little shocked, she knew her friend was the romantic type to the bone, and although she had a few boyfriends before she wanted to find someone special for a long time. Lila was just as old as Summer and she knew that part of the rumors was also about her, this made her feel a little down most of the times, no wonder she’s so excited right now.

‘’I’m so glad Lila!’’ she got up and hug her friend tightly and she returns it. ‘’I know you have waited long for it. You must tell me, what’s their name? What do they do? How do they look?’’

‘’His name is Koril and his a mercenary as most orcs, but he lives in the Stronghold most of the time. He has red kind of brownish hair and his skin is a pale olive. We talked for a little wild, it was obvious he was just as excited as me about all of this. He told me I was really cute and he couldn’t wait to see me again and start the courtship ritual’’

‘’I’m so happy’’ Summer said cleaning up the little tears.

‘’Although I wanted to talk to you first for a reason’’. Summer went back to her sit, Lila’s face was serious now. ‘’I’m worried that if I need to leave to the Stronghold, you’ll be alone. I know I made a promise to you and to auntie that I will never leave you but…’’

Summer put her finger in Lila’s lips, shutting her up. ‘’I don’t want you to sacrifice your happiness for me. I’ll be fine, I have this town and the people. I’ll fulfill my wish and become a person able to protect everyone and the village. So go and be happy with Koril, but you’ll have to visit me from time to time ok?’’

Lila hugs her, the smile never leaving her face. Summer felt a little sadness knowing her almost sister will be leaving, but her happiness was the most important in the world.

The two of them were interrupted by a loud growl coming from outside. They rush out to the see what was going on and found a crew of people seeing how a group of orcs was arguing with a group of humans. Summer recognize the massive orc who didn’t stop screaming at the man; he was a son of the Chief of the Stronghold, she hasn’t met him in person but have seen him around town lately, Barik was his name she believed. He was as tall as his father with the same emerald green skin. His hair was full of beads and animal bones and was tied into a braid. His tusks were sharp and he had scars all over his face. His eyes were a deep turquoise color, she has never seen such beautiful eyes before, although now they looked more intimidated than pretty.

‘’Don’t fuck with me, little man! Admit it, you stole it!’’ Barik shout.

‘’I didn’t steal anything! In fact, I bet you were the one who stole my stuff!’’ the man screams back.

They were screaming at each other like dogs fighting for the same bone, the people were crowding around the group of screaming men. Lila whipper something to one of the villagers standing beside her. ‘‘What’s happening?’’ she asked.

‘’The two group had their carts park one next to each other, but when the orcs came back the big one start yelling that someone had stolen a bag with jewels he just bought before coming here. When the other men came back they notice they have lost some bags as wells. They have been yelling at each other since then’’

‘’This can’t be good. The Wise Woman is in the Orilon village performing a ritual and she’s the only one who can put order, especially to the orcs ’’ another man in the crowd said.

It was true that if the two groups started a fight no one will be able to stop them. Lila squeeze Summer’s arms, she was looking with a worried expression to one of the orcs in the group, Summer notice he must be Koril due to his red hair.

She tried to think about something to do or say at least to win some time. Then a tinny spark of light over the trees behind the carts caught her attention, probably nobody had noticed it because they were too focus on the argument. She walks towards the two of them and stood in between them, the two men look at her with confusion.

‘’What do you think you’re doing little one?! This argument had nothing to do with you’’ Barik growled at her.

‘’Over there’’ she pointed in the direction where she saw the spark. The men and orcs looked at her while she kneels in front of the trees picking up something, when she turned around she had the bags in her arms. The crowd let out a sigh of surprise.

‘’Are this what you were looking for?’’ she asked.

‘’Those are my bags’’ the man exclaimed and she handed to him. He checked inside just to be sure everything was okay. ‘Yeah, everything is here’’

‘’I believe this one must be your then’’ she handed the bag to the massive orc who which had a confused yet still annoyed expression on his face.

‘’H-how?’’ Barik asked.

‘’I believe no one stole anything. If you look closely you two parked your carts in the only space in the ground that’s uneven, the soil is more inclined in this side. The bags must probably roll out from the carts and fell into the grass’’ she explained.

The crowd was relieved now that the problem was solved, Barik and the man had an ashamed look on their faces knowing that they were throwing accusation without reasons like children.

‘’I believe this solves the problem. Why don’t you two make peace and we forget this ever happen?’’

They agree on it and shake their hands, the crowd applauded, it was a conflict avoided and everyone was happy. The crowd dissipated slowly and Lila took this chance to go talk to Koril, it was a cute scene when he whipped some tears in Lila’s face. The man returns his bag into his cart and went to talk to Summer.

‘’Thanks a lot for the help! I wouldn’t imagine what would have happened if we were to fight. I didn’t expect less from the successor of the Wise Woman, I’m glad to see the village will be in great hands Summer’’

‘’It was a pleasure but I only notice the spark of the bag of jewels, the rest were just conclusions I made’’

‘’Even so, I’m glad you were here to help us. Come to the bakery one of this days and I’ll give you a free pastry. You deserve it!’’

‘’Thank you so much, please take care’’ she said while the man got up on his horse and leaves. At the same time, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see Barik standing in front of her still with the bag in one hand, he reaches out and grabs a crystal, it’s the same color as his eyes she thought. He grabs her hand and places it in her palm, without saying anything he turns away and got into his equally massive horse, giving the rest a sing that they needed to leave. Summer just stood there holding the stone in her hand trying to process what just happen, maybe it was an orcish way to say thank you?

She put the pretty crystal in her pocket and walk over to Lila who presented her to Koril, he looked like a nice guy and she asked him to take her of her precious friend, the orcs then leave the village and start riding towards the West, probably trying to follow Barik. She didn’t put much attention to the gesture, after all, she had more important things to do in the shop that evening.

The orcs were riding back to the stronghold with Barik leading them but after a while, he decides to stop at the river to let the horses rest. The group was congratulating Koril for finding himself a bride, everyone except Barik who was sitting on a rock looking the jewels on his bag. Koril and Barik were battle buddies, or to be more precise, they were longtime acquaintances. Barik uses to do mercenary work from here and there so they always end up in the same battles, teams and even missions. They got used to each other so with time they end up being ‘friends’ if they could say, so it was weird that Barik wasn’t cheering over his buddy’s luck. 

Koril walked towards him and call his name twice but he didn’t respond, he only notice his presence when he pats his shoulder. ‘’Ah! Sorry. Congratulations buddy, you better take care of your partner’’ he was obviously distracted so he answered him with the first thing he had in mind.

‘’You okay Barik?’’ Koril asked.

‘’I’m okay I guess, I was just spacing around’’ he kept playing with the jewels in the bag.

‘’It’s a good thing nobody’s hurt, you sure have a bad temper when someone touches your stuff’’

‘’I made a fool of myself in front of many people. I already feel terrible for it so you don’t have to remember me. I don’t want to have another argument with my old man about politics and how important is our relationship with the people of the village. I seriously can’t stand it’’

‘’Glad things didn’t end up bad this time. I was ready to grab you by the arms if need it. By the way, isn’t funny how that girl just stood in front of you without flinching an eye. That was brave from her’’

He didn’t answer but Koril knew he was listening. ‘’You only gave her a gem to thank her?’’ he mentions.

‘’Yeah. I think I saw your woman with her, are they friends?’’

‘’They are childhood friends. We didn’t have much time to talk but for what I could hear from the crowd she’s a witch who owns a shop just in front where we were fighting. I believe she’s the one who will succeed Gala’’

‘’That old woman? Isn’t she a little too young to be in charge of the position?’’

‘’I thought the same too but my Lila told me that she didn’t care for anything else besides her work’’

‘’Hmm…’’ Barik let out a sigh. ‘’He has been in this weird sessions with his father and the Wise Woman were they talk about politic stuff, and although he really doesn’t care about he knows what an important role is to be the Wise Woman in the village. Is in your shoulders the safety and spiritual harmony of each and every person who lives in the village, they will often come for you asking for advice and you must be present in most of the reunions involving not only politics but also exporting and importing materials and accepting refugees.

The sudden feeling of pressure in his head make him snap and gives the order to the others to get ready. As they got close to the Stronghold he keeps feeling that unpleasant feeling all over his body, as if it was crush with a rock and then thrown into the ocean.

His thoughts were also bugging him, there was indeed something weird about what happened today. He kept question his actions; Why did he give her the gem? Why didn’t he said anything? Was this girl from Ilohric? He didn’t saw her necklace and that was weird enough, almost everyone he saw in there wears them as if they were battle medals of battle trophies.

When he arrived at the stronghold he rushed to his cabin and fell onto his bed. The world was spinning around him and his eyelids were closing. He realizes the irony of the situation, his father once told him that his attitude will bring him despair on of this days, and now he couldn’t even move the fingers on his feet.

He remembered once hearing about witches, most of them aren’t dangerous but definitely aren’t the type of person to mess with. They are only dangerous because of their knowledge in different arts, books, spells or rituals, they more dangerous ones can put curses to kill you slowly or to bring bad luck to your life without you noticing it until it’s too late. This realization gave him shivers.

Maybe the witch curse him when he touched her for no reason? He swore that once he get up from this bed he’ll go to find some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this and the other chapters ready but totally forgot to post them, so... sorry. I really am, hopefully you'll be glad to see how this story ends

As ironic as it may sound, Summer didn’t enjoy summer at all. The hot air makes breathing a difficult task and no matter how many glasses of water you drink, it was never enough. Although she had to open the shop at an early hour it was good that she could stay inside making potions, away from the killer rays of the sun. She was checking her pantry, putting some more rosemary in one of the jars when the sound of heavy footsteps that seemed to shake the ground call her attention. The bell attached to the door rang meaning someone has entered the shop, she rushed to see who was it and to her surprise, the Chief son, Barik, was standing in front of the door with a grumpy expression all over his face.  
As soon as he notices her he got close to the counter and slam his fist into it. ‘’I demand answers little witch’’ was all he said.  
‘’Excuse me?’’ she replied. What was he for? Did he want the crystal back? If so, what did he gave it to her in the first place?  
‘’I’ve been feeling sick since our meeting yesterday. I’m no one for accusations but this is too much of a coincidence!’’. He looked tired and exhausted, sweat all over his forehead and dark bags under his eyes.  
‘’Why don’t you take a sit first’’ she pointed to a big sofa she kept in the shop for ‘big size customers’. He sat on it and let out an annoyed growl.  
‘’You look like you didn’t sleep at all’’ she said while was looking between potions in her counter.  
‘’I’m blaming you for that’’ he said in an obvious in an attempt to irritate her, but she didn’t say anything. All these years working gave her enough experience to know how to deal with different kind of customers. Besides, he was probably just tired and in a lot of pain, something totally understandable.  
‘’Are allergic to anything?’’ she asked. ‘’Any herb, plant or flower?’’  
‘’Not really. Are you sure you didn’t curse me?’’ he let out a sarcastic laugh.  
‘’Why people like to think witches like to curse people? We have better things to do you know. And no, I did not curse you because I had no reasons to do it’’ she explained.  
‘’Then why do I feel like shit?’’  
‘’That’s why I’m trying to find out. You say you started to feel bad at the moment you gave me the crystal right?’’. He nodded, this made her think about the bracelet. ‘’I think I know what happened’’ she started collecting herbs and some bottles and start mixing the ingredients.  
‘’Yeah? Then what is it?’’  
‘’I think you just happened to touch the bracelet I wear on my right wrist, it’s a powerful spell so if someone tries to remove it, or touches it in your case, it may cause a little bit of a headache’’. She mixes the herbs along with a splash of some liquid and shakes it, finally pouring it in a glass. She handed it to him. ‘’Drink this... It may be a little bitter but it will make you feel better in no time’’.  
Barik took the glass, who looked minuscule in his massive hands. He sniffs it and make a funny face, but swallow it quickly. He fell back against the sofa and put his forearm over his head, he was breathing hard through his mouth, he sounded like he was going to say something to her but was too tired to do it.   
Summer went to the kitchen at the back of the store and fetch some of the lemonade she made early in the morning. It was a good thing she had a glasses and bowls of all sizes in her shop, ‘you never know who will ever through that door’ was her first thought when she decided to open her own shop.  
She served him a big glass with lemonade and went back to find him still with his arm over his face, for a second she thought he fell asleep so she gently touched his shoulder. He looked at her with an annoyed look and straighten back up.  
‘’Here. You might want something to get rid of the bitter taste in your mouth’’ she said, handing him the big glass of lemonade.  
‘’I don’t like sweet things, little witch. What’s this?’’  
‘’It's lemonade. It has the sourness of the lemons and the sweetness of the sugar, it’s a good balance for a hot day like today’’ she smiles.  
He growls and grabs the glass, at first he takes a small sip then his eyes widen and swallows the entire glass. He seemed to like it so she brought him another glass and another one, and after several glasses of lemonade, he fell asleep on the sofa at the shop. She knew he was tired and felt rather responsible for it, it was due to her spell, not the less. The scene was rather comical for the people who entered the shop that evening, people will try to whisper in order not to make too much noise but he was sleeping like a rock, not even the bell in the door waked him up, and after a while he started snorting.  
Summer didn’t have many customers that evening so she closed the shop early, just when the sun was in his highest point. She was in the kitchen preparing a basket with empty jars for tomorrow; she had running out of sage and myrrh which she could buy from the Orilon village but she needed flowers that could only be found in the Ilidha Forest to use in the arrangements for the Festival. It was rather dangerous if you don’t know your way in there, but Gala has brought her along enough times to know which way to go and what plants to collect. It will be rather complicated to deal with the fairies, as always, but nothing than sweet pastries or in the worst case an iron chain can’t solve.  
As she was checking what else she’ll need to fetch in the counter, she heard a low growl followed by a yawn. Barik had just woken up and was stretching his arms up after his nap, he didn’t look so tired and his headache seemed to have disappeared.  
‘’How are you feeling?’’ she asked him while she put the basket in the top of the counter. She offered him a glass of water and he took it.  
‘’Much better to be honest. I guess that potion that you gave me did its magic’’. He looked outside through the window and scratch the back of his head. ‘’How long have I been sleeping?’’ he asked.  
‘’Not much, like three hours. I didn’t wake you up since you looked so tired’’  
‘’I see, I apreciate that’’ he took a sip and then looked at Summer in the eyes, then he looked directly at her chest.  
‘’What are looking?’’ she asked him a little annoyed.  
‘’I wasn’t looking at your breasts. I’m curious to see that you don’t wear a necklace like everyone else here. Why so, if you don’t mind me asking’’  
‘’Oh. It’s okay everyone asks about it. I do actually wear my necklace like everyone else, but I keep it hidden under my dress’’  
‘’Why do you hide it? Aren’t you worried you won’t be able to see if you find your soulmate?’’  
‘’Not really. It hasn’t changed color after all these years, why would it change now?’’ she answers him with a smile on her face. He had a confused look but didn’t push the issue. He finished his glass of water and put it on the counter in such a gentle way that contrasted with the way he slamed his fist a few hours before.  
‘’I guess it’s time for me to go. How much I owe you for the potion? And let me use your sofa?’’  
‘’Don’t worry about it. You were sick after all’’  
‘’Not be rude or anything but I don’t like to take charity from others, much less to own things’’ he said frowning his eyebrows.  
‘’It’s not charity, it was my fault. I should have been more careful with the spells I use, besides you already gave me the crystal from yesterday’’ she explained.  
‘’Still, I feel like we’re still uneven with these… I figured something later, but I’ll have to leave now. See you around little witch’’ he turn around and leave the shop before she could say anything.  
After he left Summer grabbed an old heavy book from the bookcase, its cover was made of leather with carved sigils and odd symbols and had no title. She took a sit on the same sofa were Barik was sitting, it’s still warm. She passed through the pages until she reaches the seventh chapter; Glamour Spells.   
‘‘It doesn’t say it may cause sickness or may be dangerous to orcs. I don’t see the reason for this to happen. I don’t want to get in trouble, much less cause trouble to others’’ she lifted her right wrist and took a look at the bracelet; tinny daisies that will never wither as long as the spell will continue. ‘’I’ll be careful not to touch anyone with this next time’’ She closed the book, putting it back in the book shelve and went back to check the jars in the counter.  
As Barik ride back to the stronghold he notices another orc in the distant, it was Koril, his red ponytail could be seen from a mile away and he had a huge pile of furs attached to his saddle. He probably was going to his bride’s house to deliver it, he was going to courtship her after all.  
‘’Hey!’’ Koril said, stopping beside Barik. ‘’I didn’t know you were in the village’’  
‘’I had to, I didn’t sleep last night so I came back for a potion’’  
‘’So she did curse you?’’ he tease him.  
‘’Not really. To be honest we share the fault for what happened. Although it was nothing that can’t be fixed so I’m not mad or anything’’ he looked away and scratch the back of his neck ‘’She was awfully kind though considering I was really mean… This is bad’’  
‘’How so?’’ Koril asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
Barik took a moment to consider if it was a good idea to tell him what was in his mind, Koril was his friend, that’s undeniable, but they didn’t talk that much with each other since the last mission. Why? Well, they only talk when they need to, nothing more. It may be boring for others but works for them so it’s fine. He shook his head in order to clear his mind and gave Koril a pat on his shoulder.  
‘’Never mind brother, you go do your courtship. It’s bad to leave the lady waiting’’ he winked at him.  
‘’Ew! Don’t do that!’’ he punches him in the arm. ‘’What do you know about ladies anyway?’’. They both laughed.  
They part ways eventualy and Barik ride what was left of the road to the Stronghold. He remembered when times were rough and food was limited, the Great War had taked every resource possible from the villages and even the kingdoms were struggling to keep their people satisfied. The Stronghold was saved by the fact that only orcs were living here at that time, so the Radicals have no reasons to be suspicious of any hybrid hiding in here. They still cut the export routes and took away most of our income so it was still a struggle. Barik’s father was named Chief of the Stronghold just when the revolution was in the corner and his first order as Chief was to stop being hypocrites and realizing that this world couldn’t keep being in the hands of such horrible people. The orcs didn’t participate in any big battle at first but showed their support to other villages by offering refugee and lending armory and weapons to the Anarchist. Finally they decide to join them in the last complot to the Capital after they routes were restored. When the Great War finally ended with the beheaded of King Ergonis the Stronghold form a peace treaty with the now King, allowing the Stronghold not only to recover but to grow in ways nobody could ever dare to imagine a few years ago.   
He stopped by Ivann’s smithy just to check what he had to offer, he usually sells the typical stuff with Uzorg; weapons and armors, but recently they decide it’ll be a good idea to sell some jewelry to those who want to initiate a courtship with someone.   
Uzorg worked as Ivann’s assistant but he only works with the heavy materials. It’s Ivann who makes the jewelry and for everyone surprise his work it’s actually delicate and well detail. Besides his large size, this saying for a bear, he’s far from intimidating. His appearance is the same as a bear but his ears, arms, and legs as well as part of his torso was black, his eyes are cover by black circles making him looked tired all the time, it doesn’t help that he doesn’t like to speak much giving him a more shy air.   
Ivann was working on a sword near the fire when Barik enter and call for him. He put the burning piece of metal in a bucket with water to cool it down.  
‘’Working so late. Is not Uzorg usually with you?’’  
‘’He let me a note telling me he needed to do something important. That he’ll explain later’’. His tone of voice was quiet and calm like he was going to yawn at any minute.  
‘’I see, well back to business. I was wondering if you’ll have my ax ready by tomorrow. I’ll go on a mission and I wouldn’t like to get shopped without fighting back’’  
‘’Don’t worry, It will be ready by sunrise’’  
‘’Good! I know you won’t let me down’’. Barik got close a crystal counter were the jewelry was displayed on it, he had seen most of them; earrings, necklaces, bracelets and even pendants. It was a fine work and although it wasn’t cheap they weren’t exactly expensive that you need it to sell a finger. Between all the things he notices a little hair ornament made out of silver with yellow crystals and gold daisies, it must be new because until now Ivann hadn’t made pieces like this, maybe he got inspired by someone?  
‘’I see you make hair ornaments now’’ he said. Ivann didn’t say anything but looked away. Boy, he was too shy for his size! ‘’I would like to buy this one, the one with the daisies’’  
Ivann grabbed the piece and put it on a tinny bag. ‘’I didn’t know you were courting someone Barik, this is a surprise’’. This was the first time ever Barik saw a clear smile on his face. A smug smile.  
‘’I’m not. I just want to thank her that’s all. Besides, I’m not her soulmate’’  
‘’So I take she’s from Ilohric. Have you seen her crystal?’’ it was unusual for him to start a conversation.  
‘’I haven’t, to be honest, but I’ve been told they shine when the person is too close. So no luck for me I guess’’  
‘’Hmm…’’ Ivann handed him the bag and Barik gave him some gold coins. After the weird exchange of words with him, Barik was mentally tired so he went back to his cabin to rest, again. Although he couldn’t, again. He was constantly chased by a weird feeling on his heart, he tried to blame the spell or the medicine but he wasn’t going to deny that the first thing that pops up on his head was the little witch.  
He found her kind and very pretty, not only that but the fact that she was brave enough to stand in front of him while he was screaming, notice something no one else did and being able to run her own business made her an extremely attractive woman.  
He remembered one time when he went to the Capital and overheard a conversation between two noblemen, saying that the perfect bride needs to be ‘pretty and quiet’, which he never understand. Orc women were known to be strong and fearsome, they were seen as an equal and often times even more powerful than the male orcs, so he couldn’t imagine why those two will say something like that.  
He decided it will be best if he went back to the shop one of this days, he needed to go with the guys on a mission tomorrow so it’ll had to wait. Although he did buy her the hair ornament, and he was going to give it to her anyways but it may be weird to go back just to deliver something. She might think he wanted to court her, and although this was nothing but true he wasn't allowed to do it if he wasn’t her soulmate, the law dictated that way.  
‘’This is bad…’’ he thought to himself. And indeed it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we continue...

It wasn’t a matter of being nice to the fairies or if they were gentle creatures, the matter was how high they were on this day. They could be the more lovely beings in the forest but they will scratch your face if you try to pick a flower from the field. Fortunately, Summer manages to dodge them with some leftover cookies Lila gave her, a tactic she saw Gala do many times when she came with her. She rushed to the bushes and pick a few from each color she could find, each one with its respective property. The blue ones were for sleeping potions, the white ones for glamour and other spells and the red ones to bust the properties of other ingredients. She knew she didn’t bring enough cookies to keep them busy for too long so she needed to be quick.  
After successfully collecting the flowers it was only a matter of buying the myrrh and sage from the village, she decides it will be best if she collects the flowers first since it was the difficult part and probably will end up running, she was not wrong. She was delighted with the sight of the village already decorated with ribbons and flowers for the festival. The Orilon village was known for its many exported products from all the corners of the kingdom, from various clothes and garments to all kind of foods. Summer always enjoyed the cheerful atmosphere of the village, children were always playing near the central fountain which had a beautiful statue of a deer but was damaged during the war. She has learned from the local people that deer were sacred creatures who were the loyal warriors of the moon goddess Assis, a divinity who had being worshipped decades ago and which cult has now being restored with the coronation of the new king.  
Summer bought the herbs and even though she wanted to enjoy her stay a little longer she needed to start working in the preparations with Gala when she went back. She got up in her horse and ride in a steady pace back to the village, her horse was an old palomino that her father gave her when she was eighteen and couldn’t run that much.  
Summer’s father was a nobleman who moves to the capital after her mother died. After her mother died her father was miserable and depressed, he wasn’t eating much and never let the house except to go leave flowers on her tomb. She was heartbroken to see him like this and she feared he will never recover, but life change for him when he fell in love with a woman who used to deliver him flowers, Arianna. She and her seven-year-old son Rob lived in poverty when Rob’s father died due to an illness and they were living in terrible conditions until her father decides to marry her and the three of them move together to his house. She decides to stay in her childhood house where she opened the shop with the promise to write him letters now and then. Rob or little brother as she likes to call him is shy and quiet and never says a word but she knows she likes her and her dad, often giving her flowers or feathers he finds, and Arianna has been nothing but sweet to her. They married a year ago and in his letter, she knows he’s a happy man once again.  
The memory of her mother always weights on her heart. Her mother, Lonna, was a witch known for her kind heart and was supposed to take Galas place as the next Wise Woman, but she died abruptly on an accident. She always loved the village and their people, wanting to make everyone happy around and learning everything she could about magic. Summer wanted to take her mother’s place since she was young and the two of them made the promise to protect everyone’s happiness. Until this day she has held to that promise since then.  
She was so focused on her thought that she didn’t notice the sound of the gallop of horses, she thought it must be a raid of some kind since they weren’t weird in other villages. Turns out it was a group of orcs riding at full speed in their horses and she recognizes Koril between them with his characteristic red hair as long as a few rakshasas and even an elf. She hides in between the trees and they pass without noticing her, when she moves back to the road she wonder if they were coming from a mission, Koril worked as a mercenary as Lila told her.  
‘’What are you doing here?’’ a deep voice call her from behind her. Barik was there in his massive horse. It wasn’t a surprise when she thought about it, everybody in the stronghold and the village knows that he does work as a mercenary as well as traveling wherever her father needs him to be.  
‘’I came to buy something from the village, sir’’ she said, turning her horse to face him. She wasn’t sure how to exactly address to him.  
‘’Don’t call me like that. I’m not my father you know’’. He looked as tired as when came that morning to the shop. ‘’Barik is okay. Just call me that’’.  
‘’Why aren’t with your group?’’  
‘’I don’t feel so well to race with them, they didn’t stop teasing me about it so I let them be. Are you going back to the village?’’ Summer nod. ‘’I’ll go with you since I have no rush’’ and he starts his way to the village without a word. She follows him.  
They ride back home together and she took this time to actually appreciate his body; his muscles were well defined and even though he was cover in scars they gave him a certain beauty. He had his hair lose today, letting more of the beads and bones to the sight, some of them were quite plain but other seemed to have carvings on them. But her favorite part to admire was how his eyes were glistening with the rays of the sun changing from turquoise to an almost lime green. She couldn’t believe how handsome this orc could be and she didn’t notice it before.  
Barik knew she was looking because he was doing the same, he was careful enough so their eyes didn’t cross. He admires her cocoa maroon hair full of curls and tied loosely with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were maroon as well but from a different kind of brown, like hazelnuts. Her lips were a stunning red but it didn’t look like she was wearing makeup. Her cheeks were rosy for the sun and he wonders how they will look if she blushed. He remembered seeing Koril’s mate and thinking she was a little too skinny for orc taste, Summer in the other half, had a curvy body with well-pronounced curves, she looks healthy and round and perfect. He put a hand on his mouth and looked away trying to avoid at the rather inappropriate thought of ‘wanting to put his hands all over her’.  
She notices this and broke the silence. ‘’Are you still feeling sick?’’ she asked him.  
‘’Uh? Not really, I don’t know what’s into me but I didn’t sleep last night’’  
‘’Maybe you should come to the shop and rest?’’. He looked at her in surprise, then he looked away.  
‘’I wouldn’t like to bother you anymore. I’m probably just tired’’  
‘’But I feel responsible for this, if this indeed is due to my spell then the least I can do is to make sure you’re feeling better’’  
He let out a small laugh, not to make fun of her but a sweet sincere laugh. ‘’You’re awfully kind, you know that?’’  
‘’If I’m going to be the next Wise Woman I need to be’’ she answer him.  
He suddenly stopped his horse. ‘’I don’t mean to meddle or to be rude but I can’t help to be curious. Aren’t you a little too young to be the next Wise Woman?’’  
She was caught off by surprise with that question, not because anybody had asked it before but because she didn’t think Barik will care. She turns her horse to look at him in the eyes.  
‘’Actually, my mother was the one chosen to be next. I wasn’t going to be chosen until many years later, but…’’ a sad expression invades her face at the memory of that day. ‘’She was traveling on a rainy day and her cart fell from a cliff’’  
‘’Gods, I’m... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked’’  
She shocked her head. ‘’Don’t worry, it’s been years now. I know she truly loved the village and since I was little I wanted to follow her steps’’  
‘’Is that why you don’t care about that?’’. He pointed to her chest where he thinks she wears her necklace under her dress. He didn’t answer at first, she looked like she was thinking of a satisfactory answer.  
‘’I… I guess I’m scared I won’t be able to fulfill my promise to her’’ she said. ‘’I don’t like the idea of having to move away or not having time to do my work. I’ve always been independent you know? Most guys who want a wife only want a girl that does what they say’’  
‘’I once heard a couple of nobleman saying something like that. Nothing but bullshit if you ask me’’. She let out a laughed and he smiled in relief.  
‘’I wish other will think like you Barik. I guess I’m the only one to blame for my fears, still, I think I’ll be okay on my own. I’ve always been’’ she said with a smile.  
By the time they arrived the sun was setting and a precious orange color covers the sky. It was too late and Gala will probably give her a lecture for keeping her waiting for too long. They were talking under the sun and Summer had her hair a mess, she tried to brush it with her fingers and move it aside behind her ear but her curls were too moist with her sweat to stay there. Barik saw this and let out a laugh.  
‘’Wait for a second little witch’’ he said while he reaches out something from his pocket and putting it on her hands. It was a small bag. ‘’Open it’’ he said.  
She unties the bag and pulls out a beautiful hair ornament with crystals and flowers. The metal was carved with such detail and precision, with the petals of the daisies neatly defined and the crystals polished smooth.  
‘’I’m friends with the blacksmith of the stronghold’’ he said nervously. ‘’He was selling these and I thought it will be okay as a ‘thanks’ present for the other day… I-I mean if you don’t like it-‘’   
‘’No! Nothing like that!’’ she almost screamed, looking at the hair ornament in her hands. ‘’It’s beautiful. No one has ever given something so precious to me’’ her gaze was still on the gorgeous piece.  
‘’Here, let me help you’’. Barik took the hair ornament and accommodate it in her hair, placing it so it won’t be bothering her. Before pulling out he brushes it with his enormous fingers, every curl was smooth and soft, she was speechless, his touch was tender and his hands were hot like melted iron, she couldn’t look away from his gaze no matter how many time she screamed in her head to do it. He moves his hand down to her cheek and she blushed instantly, she has never been touched by anyone because she didn’t let them, she always pulls away from the nasty hands of drunk old men and sassy noblemen but Barik was different, he was gentle, kind and the heat of his body was welcoming.  
He lowered his hand, even more, caressing her lower lip with his thumb. Her heart was pounding fast and arhythmical at the sensation of his calloused finger on her mouth and pounded even faster when she noticed his face was getting closer to her but she couldn’t move away. A distant noise from the road made them snap and move away from each other in a flash. Summer’s face was completely red like a tomato and Barik’s hands were shaking. They look at the road to see if something was there but there was only silence, shyly and uncomfortable as it was they look at each other trying to explain the situation.  
‘’I-I…’’ was all that escape from Barik’s mouth. Summer had put her hand in her chest in an attempt to calm down. ‘’I better get moving… The guys must be waiting for me. Take care little witch’’. He rides down the road to the village full speed, it only took him second to get lost in the distant while Summer watches him go. Eventually, she did the same knowing she still had much to do although not putting much attention to anything.  
Between the trees of the road, Koril and Lila who were hiding from the others came out from the spot after Summer left. Koril came to visit Lila as soon as he came back from his mission and offered to take her to go on a ride in his horse, they were enjoying each other’s company when they notice Barik and Summer and do what came first to their minds and hide. Lila had a weird expression on her face, almost angry yet a little sad.  
‘’What’s wrong baby?’’ Koril asked her.  
‘’I can’t take this anymore! I can keep playing along with these game when she obviously knows what she wants!’’ her hands were clenching her dress with anger. Koril didn’t say anything but hold her until she returned the gesture.  
‘’I need you to do something for me Koril’’ she said looking him at his eyes with a serious expression. ‘’But you need to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Barik ok?’’  
‘’Whatever you need I’ll do it for you. But can you tell what are you planning to do?’’ he asked.  
‘’I’m planning on breaking the bird’s cage once and for all!’’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert funny7interesting commentary here*

A week have passed since Summer last saw Barik around. She has been busy due to the arrangements for the Festival; preparing little charms for the people to wear, hanging the little flower bouquets and finishing practicing the steps for the Ceremonial Dance; the dance itself was simple yet it needed to be done with five side dancers caring branches with carvings and crystals, and a central one who’ll dance in the center with the flower crown made with different flowers picked up from the Flower Vale in the Ilidha Forest.  
The successor of the Wise Woman asks for her to be the central dancer in the ceremony, this until they take the place as Wise Women after the previous one quit. The dance itself wasn’t as bad as it sounds since every dancer has their own way to do it. Her mother’s dance was fluid and serene while Gala’s dance when she was younger was much slow yet a lot more passionate. Summer’s dance was still far from perfect but it already shows her personality; steady and sure but cheerful and full of energy.  
The tailors in the village often took three months on finish designing the dresses for the dancers along with the decorations, that’s why the priority when delivering the material is for them. Lila is going to be a side dancer this year and Summer was preparing a pair of bracelets to match their dresses. Using matched jewelry was something they do since they were little girls as a way to show their friendship and sisterhood. This year was the turn of Summer to chose them and she especially chose golden bracelets with silver bells and gems that combined with the colors of their dresses. Summer took Lila’s bracelet which had purple and fuchsia zircons and put it on her left wrist. Lila did the same with Summer’s bracelet which had clear and blue zircons since the dress of the dancer it’s mainly white.  
Lila took Summer’s right hand for a moment and took a look at her daisy bracelet, it has been five years since she decides to cast the spell and decide it be best if she never fell in love. Lila new why she was doing this and tried to understand, but as the years pass she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She thought she should have been more serious with her, maybe yell at her and telling her she was an idiot for thinking her mother will accept this, that she shouldn’t do something like this all those years ago. But deep in her heart Lila knew she was as guilty as the spell; she was also holding her back, keeping her lock away because she was just as lonely.  
Summer notices the sad expression on Lila’s face and puts a hand over her cheek. ‘’Are you alright? You know you don’t need to be nervous. In fact, I should be more nervous than you!’’ she laughed.  
Lila put her hand over her friends. ‘’Do you know I love you like a sister right?’’  
‘’Of course, I do! And I hope you know I love you as well. We’ve known each other for too long, is like we were meant to be sisters’’  
‘’I guess destiny plays in ways we can’t understand’’. Lila removes her friend's hand away and holds it. ‘’Can I ask you something. But like, be honest. Serious honest’’  
‘’Sure. What’s wrong?’’  
‘’I’ve seen the orc Chief son come to your shop rather often and I also notice you wear a new hair ornament, which so happened to have orcish carving’’. Summer was looking at her with a puzzled look. ‘’Yes! Koril bought me one too as part of his courtship. What I was going to ask was; what do you think of him? But, what do you really think of him?’’  
Summer look away from her friend eyes for a moment. She really didn’t know an exact answer but she wasn’t going to lie to her. ‘’I think his a great man, strong and powerful, yet he’s also kind and gentle and really sweet’’. She swallows nervously. ‘’Look, I won’t lie to you. I like him… a lot. And yes, he bought me this but I’m sure he knows well the laws of the village. And besides, it isn’t about him, it’s about what I want to do’’.  
Summer was flustered and Lila took this as a sing to stop the subject. She hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. ‘’Don’t worry Summer. Everything will be just fine, trust me. Now let’s go dancing practice before Gala gets mad at us, tomorrow is the big day!’’. She smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. She couldn’t deny she felt a little nervous having all those eyes on her but the fact that Lila will be there for her was enough to comfort her, and besides, she wanted to throw a good show for the people. Who knows, maybe Barik will come to see it?  
At the stronghold, Barik was heading to Ivann’s smithy. Apparently, he got tired of having to fix his ax after every mission, and although it was a gift from a friend it was better if he considers buying a new one of better quality. As he enters, he found Koril in the counter with a small box in his hands which he immediately hides in his bag when he notices Barik.  
‘’H-Hey man! What are you doing here?’’ he asks him with a nervous tone.  
‘’Came to buy a new ax since I broke mine, again. Ivann is known for selling good weapons after all. What’s going on with you’’  
‘’No-Nothing! I was just buying… a gift! For Lila, my mate’’  
Barik didn’t pay much attention to his friend ridiculous attitude. It was obvious he was hiding something, it was written all over his face, but Barik didn’t ask more.  
Koril left some gold coins on the corner and turn to look at Barik. ‘’By the way. Are going to the Festival tomorrow?’’ He looked away, it was obvious he didn’t want to answer that question.  
‘’I don’t think is a good idea for me to go back’’  
‘’Oh yeah, now that I think about you have been avoiding the village right? Why so?’’  
‘’I don’t want to get in trouble you know? I… I can’t even…’’ He looked uncomfortable and more nervous than Koril a moment ago. He notices this and points to the door.  
‘’Let’s talk outside’’  
The two orcs sit on a bench in front of the smithy, Koril noticed how the bags under Barik’s eyes were bigger and darker and he looked not only tired but also sick.  
‘’I would ask what’s bothering you but I guess it’s too obvious by now right?’’ Koril asked.  
‘’More obvious than you and your mystery box?’’  
‘’Yes! Do me a favor and don’t mention it again. It’s something Lila ask me to buy for her’’  
‘’Ok, I won’t ask more about it’’ Barik imagine a few embarrassing things she could ask Koril to get and force him to let out a small laugh.  
‘’Ok, now, back to the issue. I figure you don’t want to go back because you’re scared you see her. Summer was her name if I’m not wrong, right?’’  
Barik let out an annoyed sigh. ‘’Yeah. I don’t want to see her, at least not for a while’’  
‘’Why? Do you hate her now?’’  
‘’I could never!’’ he gave Koril an angry look. ‘’She has done anything… It’s all my fault’’  
‘’Did you do something to her?’’  
‘’I gave her a present’’  
‘’You’re making no sense man! I want to help you, you look like shit!’’  
‘’It’s because I can’t sleep. There’s something squeezing my heart in the nights, keeping me awake. I feel the urge to run somewhere but I don’t know where. It's torturing me’’  
‘’Didn’t you said the medicine she gave you make you feel better? Why don’t you go ask her some more? It’s kind of obvious’’  
‘’I told you! I can’t see her now!’’ Barik was more getting more and more irritated. Koril has never won a fight against him so he learned through time not to tease him much. ‘’I can’t keep lying to myself anymore. I like her so much, she’s so sweet and caring. I can’t give enough reasons I just know it, but… Fucking crystals!’’  
‘’So hers didn’t change or shine right? But that shouldn’t stop you from trying’’  
‘’Really? We made the deal of only courting those who we were compatible with. If nothing happens then why would be worth trying anyway? I just need to accept it… Were are not meant for each other that’s it!’’  
Koril didn’t say anything, he was overwhelmed hearing his friend saying those harsh words. He wasn’t like the other orcs in the team who were constantly flirting with anyone in every village they were. He always thought Barik was the kind of guy to was waiting for his soulmate to appear instead of looking for someone to spend the night. It was a contrast between his rude and powerful presence and his romantic self.  
Koril pat roughly Barik’s back and stand up. ‘’Well I’m not going to let you be a little shit by yourself so I suggest you go get some medicine because you’re going to come with me tomorrow’’  
Barik was going to say something to complain but Koril was walking away already. Barik knew why he was indeed acting like a little shit, and avoiding the village will no longer be an option, Koril has this ability to lead people where he wants them and Barik was no exception. He thought about it for a second; he won’t be feeling any better just waiting and laying on his bed looking at the sealing won’t help him fall asleep. He couldn’t deny he wanted to see her but the real problem was that if he gets too close to her he might want more than just medicine. Something inside of him screams to hug her tightly and never let go, to breathe her perfume from her neck and to taste every single breath of life from her lips.  
But even though he wasn’t his father’s successor he still needed to respect his authority, not being allowed to get in trouble and respect all kind of rules because he also carries part of the whole image of the Stronghold when he comes to the village. If they find out that he’s courting a girl without following the ritual it could cause conflict between the people.  
He got up as well and ride to the village without thinking about it, because if he does he might regret it. As he rides through the village he took a moment to appreciate the beautiful decoration of the place; it wasn’t only the central plaza where the ceremony is performed but every house has ribbons and flowers hanging from their door and windows. Almost everybody seemed to be in a rush, some caring boxes with heavy stuff and other caring fabric, this made him feel like the only one relaxed there.  
He first went to the shop but only found a note in the door with the message: I’ll be in the central plaza, if it’s important I’ll come back before nightfall. He let out a sigh feeling annoyed. ‘’I guess I’ll have to wait… or I can go to the plaza’’ he thought. ‘’What to do…? Well I came all the way here so there’s no point on coming back tomorrow’’  
As he walks towards the center he sees the familiar silhouette of Gala smoking with her pipe. It was amazing how she could do all those shapes with only blowing the smoke through her lips.  
‘’I haven’t seen you in a while Wise Woman, for a moment I almost thought you drop dead’’ he said sarcastically.   
She gave him a smirk in return. ‘’The devil never dies. Did nobody told you that?’’ Barik laughs and so her. Gala was a very old woman although she never tells her age, although the multiple wrinkles on her face suggest a long, long time. Her hair was mostly grey and was always loose, but what amazed everyone was her height, she was almost as tall as Barik with only a half of a head of difference and the muscles of her arms were perfectly toned. No wonder she’s still as healthy as always even though she smokes.  
‘’What brings the third son of the Chief to the village? If my memory does not fail me, the Festival is tomorrow, so what brings you here so late from the morning yet so early for the night?  
Gala loves to speak in riddles or poetic phrases which always confuse whoever she talks. He believes she does this to feel amused by others people reactions.  
‘’I haven’t felt really good and I came here for some medicine. I was hoping I can find the little witch here’’  
‘’Oh, the little witch. Yeah, she’s here, practicing like crazy I must say. She really hates being the center of attention but she understands that’s one of the main consequences of being in my place’’  
‘’I see… she sounds like a great person’’  
‘’I thought you two already met, so you must have figured that out by yourself. What do you think of my student, isn’t she the cutest?’’ she gave him a huge smirk while leaning towards him.  
‘’Knock it off old woman, I had enough of people messing with me today’’. He rolls his eyes and put a hand on his face. She laughed.  
‘’I may be able to catch a glimpse of the future or find out what weight from the past you’re caring on your back, but I don’t need any of that to see what’s bothering you, young man!’’. He blows out another set of smoke rings, one big and another smaller that went throw the big one. ‘’A difficult task to complete I must say, my girl right there she’s nice and very smart, but… she’s terrified’’  
‘’What? What does that mean?’’ he looks at her in the eyes, and she put her pipe away.  
‘’Let me ask you something, you don’t need to answer me; what terrifies you the most? Some people can be scared of spiders, the darkness of the night and even of thieves and burglars. But what is that makes you froze in place and you try to avoid for life because you know you’re powerless against it. I can’t tell you what happened with her mother because that’s an issue she must decide to tell you, but I can assure you she’s terrified of failing her and the others for a very specific reason’’  
Barik couldn’t say anything, she just told him her mother died in an accident, nothing more. He just realizes he didn’t know her enough, that even though he likes her, she has her own reasons to do what she’s doing. This made him feel small.  
‘’Aha! That’s the face I was expecting to see. You men are so easy to read is fucking amusing!’’ she laughed so loud that some people turn just to see her. She patted his back with force and grabbed his pipe once again. ‘’Listen to me boy, I’ll give you two pieces of advice; As the Wise Woman, I’ll tell you that ‘Nothing happens just by causality. We have the power to decide where we take the path but the destiny decides where it leads us’. And as just an old lady, I’ll tell you ‘Just because you can’t see things that doesn’t mean they’re not there’.’’  
Barik understood what she just said but didn’t figure it out how they fit in his situation. His thoughts were interrupted when Gala suddenly call someone to get close. ‘’Hey Summer, come over here!’’.  
The girl came running as fast as she could, she was already out of breath and it has a few drops of sweat all over her forehead. She looked surprised to see Barik today and besides Gala, not the less.  
‘’Well I’ll leave you kids alone, life is too interesting to sit and wait’’ she stood up and left without saying anything else. The two of them look at each other.  
‘’So… you were practicing’’ Barik said.  
‘’Yeah. Everyone will come to see the dance so I wanted to make sure I won’t mess it up. What brings you here?’’  
‘’I… I’ve been feeling sick again and I was wondering if you had some of that potion laying around?’’  
‘’Oh dear! The effects haven’t fade yet?’’ a worried expression filled her face and she got close to touch his check. ‘’You look even tired than before, let’s go to the shop and I’ll make more of that potion’’  
She removed the note in the door and open it, it was pretty dark inside so she lit up some huge candles. She told him to take a sit on the same sofa he sat down all those days ago while she started mixing herbs and liquids. After no more than six minutes she offers him a glass of the same strange liquid and he drank every single drop.  
‘’I can give you some berry juice to get rid of the bitterness’’  
‘’Please’’ he said between coughs.   
She quickly fetches a giant glass of her special juice for the Festival and after giving it to him she sat on a smaller chair beside him.  
‘’I’m sorry…’’ she said out of nowhere.  
‘’For what? If you’re worried about me getting angry at you I can assure you, I don’t blame you at all’’  
‘’Is not only that… I mean, I was supposed to take care of people but instead, I end up hurting you. I know you must be in a lot of pain an-‘’  
‘’Stop it’’ he cut her off. ‘’You are taking more responsibility than you should. Sure, this might be because of your spell but I have awful sleep patterns since I can remember, maybe I’m just tired’’ he lifts her chin and looked her at her beautiful brown eyes. ‘’So don’t kill yourself with guilt’’  
He quickly removed his hand and stand up to leave the glass in the counter. She opens the door for him but before left she grabbed him by the wrist.  
‘’Will you come tomorrow to see me dancing?’’ she asks.  
Barik was surprised by her words. ‘’I… I’m not sure if I should…’’  
‘’I want to show you! I want.. I want you to see my dance’’ she admitted squeezing his wrist hard.  
Barik looks away, afraid she could see the obvious dark green blush on his face with his enormous smile of joy. ‘’Then I will come. To see you dance little witch, don’t disappoint me’’.  
She let go of him and could only watch him disappear in the distant with his horse in the direction of the Stronghold. She wasn’t thinking when she said or did that, she was only doing what her heart was screaming at her, and deep inside she was glad. Her heart was now full not by guilt or worry, but with a warm and calming sensation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my awful grammar, this is an old work so lets hope I can improve this

That day the weather greet everyone with a smile, the temperature was just right, warm but accompanied by a soft breeze. The bakery has been open before the sunrise and the whole plaza smelled like cookies, everyone who walked by had a bright smile on their faces and the children were the happiest about it. Everyone seemed looked so happy and excited for this day everyone worked hard for.  
Gala asked all the dancers to try the dresses in the tailor’s shop to check everything is perfect for the evening. She notices Summer was a little off as if she really wasn’t there. She didn’t pay too much attention at first but before everyone leaves to fetch the branches she stops her at the door.  
‘’Wait a minute Summer. Why don’t you drink a cup of tea with this old woman? It will help to calm your nerves too’’  
Summer didn’t say anything, only nod and follow her to the tea house across the street, it was getting rather famous lately if not for its delicious teas then for its owner, Madalinne was a cute Moth girl with beautiful pastel colors and she was sweeter than the pastries of the bakery and everyone who was enchanted by her charm always coming back.  
They sat and order one a kettle with Cloud Tea which has a calming and relaxing effect, Summer knew this because she fetches the flowers to make it and sells them to Madalinne along with other herbs. The tea sweetness was perfectly balanced and the sound of the musicians practicing made the experience much better. Gala put her cup down after a few sips.  
‘’You don’t need to be so nervous about the performance, you’re doing pretty well with the rhythm and the steps you include in the last song will blow everyone’s mind’’  
‘’I know. I guess it’s something else… Gala, can I ask for your advice as the Wise Woman?’’  
‘’As the Wise Woman, I’ll take your request. Speak to me child for I am all ears’’  
‘’It’s has been so long since I doubt about one of my decisions, I feel trap between what I believe is my duty and what I think will lead me to my happiness. I can’t find the middle of were my mind and heart will be content. What should I do? What’s more important Gala?’’  
Gala took a sip of her tea and put it down again. ‘’Let’s see… Why do you think the path to your duty is far from your path for your happiness? If you choose a path believing it will bring you happiness or fulfillment, you must know by now that you can still be wrong. Every day we change, we experience new things or we discover new ways to do the same things, we also meet new people that give us new perspectives and help us open our eyes’’ she took a bite of a cookie. ‘’We can’t be sure how the future will be or how to react to it, but the wisest decision we can take is to be humble and brave so we can learn to adapt to the changes’’  
Summer was silent, trying to processing everything she just heard. ‘’You can’t just keep things simple right?’’  
‘’Nope’’. Gala let out a chuckle and Summer roll her eyes in disapproval.  
They finish their tea and decide it’ll be a good idea to walk around the village since Gala wanted to check the decoration. The initial idea was to decorate everything with flowers but since the last winter was really rough the tailors had to do extra work designing giant ribbons to complement the few flower bouquets. It does look lovely and Gala seems pleased with it, although she mentioned that she prefers the smell of freshly bloomed roses rather than incense.  
After the walk they part ways, Gala had to collect a few arrangements for the protection spell and Summer went to Lila’s house to help her with her dress.  
The tailor went for an earthier and flowing style with light fabrics, they were so soft it felt like wearing a dress of angel feathers. The dancer needed to wear bracelets in their ankles and wrists with little bells so they resonate with their steps, this was crucial since the sound of the bells were part of the ritual, being able to repel the evil away.  
Summer was tying the last strap of the leather corset and put a few flowers on Lila’s hair, she asks her to turn around to see how she look like in her dress.  
‘’You look so sweet! Like a cream and blackberry pie! Koril will faint of how cute you are!’’ she said with excitement.  
‘’You’re going to make me more nervous than I already am!’’ she said covering her face. ‘’Now sit on the chair so I can arrange your hair for the flower crown’’  
Summer was slightly taller than Lila, even when she was wearing shoes with high heels, this use to bother her when they were little but Summer kept insisting she was cutter the way she was. The flower crown had flowers of all the colors possible, each flower was put on a vase with different kinds of potions and for the base, they use oak branches and decorate it with golden leaves. Lila stood in front of her admiring her looks and reach down resting a hand on her chest, feeling the fast beating of her heart. She’s definitely nervous.  
‘’Just remember to breathe and let your body do the rest’’ she said with a smile. She notices that Summer was wearing her necklace on top of her dress. ‘’Are you going to wear it like that? That’s a surprise’’  
‘’Well, I asked Gala a while ago if it’s necessary and she told me it wasn’t, but it was best if do it during the ceremony’’  
Lila smiled. ‘’It suits you, even if you don’t like it’’ she hug her tight and whisper in her ear. ‘’I know things will be better, but I need you to be strong okay?’’  
Summer didn’t understand what was happening but smiled and nod to her. Maybe she was just feeling nostalgic and sentimental because she knew she’ll be leaving her, and even though they understand why, they also have been together for years so it was hard to say goodbye.  
The girls were interrupted by the sound of the drums. The sky was now an orange-pink and the clock mark the six pm, meaning the Festival was about to start. They get out of the house and notice a lot of people was crowded around the center; the people of the village, the orcs from the stronghold and all kinds of creatures were there to celebrate. Summer notice the orc Chief was there as well as his mate, it was common for them to be present since the deal was made. They seemed to truly enjoy the music and spectacle, the food was also pleasing and extra attention was put in their comfort.  
Most villages have their own way to celebrate the Festivals, here in Ilohric we use this time to do the ceremony as well, starting with the spell that protects the village from calamity. Many people will travel to other villages just to watch how the celebrations are made, each and one of them made originally to represent what they want to show in this day.  
The Festival starts with the band playing the drums to call everyone and playing some music to warm the atmosphere, then the people will bring all different kinds of food and all kind of delicacies including pastries and desserts. Others will have different stands were they’ll give each and every one a charm with a flower and crystal, these represent that even though the ceremony is made to protect the village it will protect its people as well.   
The Wise Woman, Gala this year, was the one to initiate the ceremony; the music turns into a slower pace while she was walking around the fountain with a bowl of ashes, herb, and incense. The smoke was supposed to clean all impurities as well as bad memories. She then put the bowl aside and did the same but using a bell at the rhythm of the music.  
The other dancers were waiting behind the fountain, making sure their dresses were okay and their pendants were well attached so they won’t fall while dancing. They were talking about how many people were this year and indeed the people needed to watch from the balconies or got up onto some boxes to see the spectacle. The branches weren’t especially heavy but were actually big, they have blessings and sacred words carved all over them and in the top, they have tinny crystals glue to them, they were indeed beautiful if you look at the detail but from far away you could easily mistake them for a simple branch.  
Gala step aside and give Summer a nod, this was the signal she was waiting to tell the others to move to the center and take their positions. The spectacle started with the side dancers making a rather simple yet cheerful short dance, the music was complemented by the sound of the bells in the bracelets.  
Summer took this time to see if the crowd was enjoying it, a lot of people were clapping at the rhythm of the music with smiles in their faces, the orc Chief and his mate seemed to enjoy the view and although they didn’t smile they were clapping along.  
The dance ended and everyone gave them an applause. The dancers took five minutes to take a break before the second dance. Lila asked Summer how was it? She told her it was great because everyone was smiling. Lila pointed into the crowd and she notices a very familiar red hair. Koril was still clapping with a giant smile on his face, and by his side was Barik, crossing his arm and whispering something to Koril, probably telling him to stop. He looked better than the last time so the medicine must have work, but he looked uncomfortable and nervous, he kept rolling his eyes like he didn’t want to be there. She felt a little guilty for asking him to come when he must be still tired but her thoughts were cut off by Lila who told her it was time.  
Summer lead the way and all the dancer follow her with the branches on their hands. She catches a glimpse of Barik before taking her place, his eyes were wide open and his hand was covering his mouth. All the dance kneel in the floor and the music starts slow, everyone gets up slowly, the dancer moving the branches around and Summer moving her hands with elegance. The music kept changing every time a little faster, the dancer had to perform little jumps and change their positions in order to synchronize with the rhythm but when they do it the crowd will clap and cheer, obviously pleased with the spectacle.  
When the second dance ended the applause was louder than before and the dancers retire either to rest or to see someone in particular. Lila runs towards Koril who receive her with open arms and an excited look on his face. She greeted Barik as well who return the gesture but didn’t look at her. She didn’t pay much attention to this.  
‘’Did you like the show?’’ she asked Koril.  
‘’Of course! You were amazing there I’ve never seen something so elegant yet full of energy!’’  
‘’Well, just wait and see the grand finale’’ she said with a smirk.  
‘’Where’s Summer?’’ Barik asked.  
‘’Oh! You see, she’s in charge to do the last dance by herself. And I can assure you it’ll be awesome, she has been practicing for over a month’’.  
‘’I see…’’ he didn’t say anything else but instead kept looking in the same direction.  
Summer appeared again and stand in the middle of the plaza. The music started slow again and she follows it with careful yet elegant movements of her hands, crossing her legs and kneeling from time to time. Suddenly the music change drastically, now the pace was much faster and so was her dance. She moves her hands and lifts her legs so the bells will make more noise, and the smile on her face was contagious. The music change to a slow pace again accompanied by a violin solo ending in Summer kneeling with on leg stretched and the other one bend. She pulls out a bag from the side of her dress, and just before the music changed again she throws it to the air, exploding and filling the sky with flower petals who fell into the crowd, and at the same time everyone’s charms start glowing.   
Everyone was looking amazed so much that they almost forgot about the dancer who made a few more movements and ended it with a graceful reverence. Everyone clap, cheer and even whistle in approval, totally satisfied with the show, even the orc Chief and his mate got up from their seats to participate in the applause with a happy smile on their faces.  
She retires to the back of the fountain to grab a drink. Gala hug her and tell her how proud she was of her as well as many people who run to congratulate her. She thanks them and move away so she could talk to Lila. She and Koril were near the food stands, they were enjoying the treats and as soon Lila saw her she gave her a tight hug as well.  
‘’That was awesome! This Festival will be remembered forever thanks to your performance’’ she said.  
‘’Truly, this was my first time coming to see the celebration in the village and I’m out of words’’ Koril said.  
Summer was blushing, feeling a little overwhelmed with all the compliments. She took a look around, just noticing Barik wasn’t there. ‘’Where’s Barik. I thought he was with you two’’  
‘’He went to fetch something to drink as well. Maybe he doesn’t feel well?’’ Koril answer.  
‘’Why don’t you go fetch him?’’ Lila suggests. ‘’Soon the music will start again and everyone will be called to dance. I want to dance Koril first but I’ll save the second dance for you sister’’ she said with a wink.  
Summer laughed and leave. She wanted to know what Barik thought about her performance but what worries her most was the thought of him being sick again. She wanders around the food stands and she found him sitting on a bench drinking a glass of beer.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked and he almost choked on his beer. ‘’Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, if you want to be alone I’ll jus-‘’  
‘’No! Nothing like that I...’’ he clear his throat trying to hide his cough. ‘’I’ll love to talk to you, I just need it something to cool my head’’ he let out a chuckle.  
She sits down beside him and he offers her a glass of beer, was he expecting her to find him? She took a sip of the golden brown liquid, this must be beer exported from the Pinecla village, their fields of barley are the finest in the kingdom and they have all kind of mixes; honey, lemon, mint, you name it and they have it! This must be honey although it tastes more like fruit so she might be wrong.  
‘’By the way… I enjoy the show, it was nothing like I ever seen in my life’’ he said.  
‘’Thanks, we’ve been practicing for months now, not only the performance but also the food and the decoration. We want everyone who comes to see to enjoy the celebration. Although everyone has their favorite part of it’’ she said with a bright smile.  
‘’I see, well I did enjoy the show’’  
‘’Speaking of that, I saw you in the crowd with Koril but you looked uncomfortable. I was worried you still felt sick’’  
‘’Oh! Sorry about that, it’s nothing really I just felt a little out of place around all these people’’ She gave him a worried look, clearly not buying what he just said, he put a hand on her chin, caressing it with his thumb. ‘’Don’t worry little witch, it’s just an issue I have to solve for myself’’  
She put her hand on top of his and tried to smile, looking into his beautiful turquoise eyes. They kept being like this for a while until the music started again and all the people cheer, a huge toast to celebrate now five years of freedom for everyone, then someone in the band called out everyone to center of the plaza and encourage them to pick someone to dance. Summer never dance for this occasion, mainly because she didn’t want any guy so close to her but also because she was tired. She only dances with Lila only after she finishes dancing with someone else, this year, however, she’ll be only dancing with Koril of course.  
She wasn’t expecting to see Barik’s hand in front of her, a gesture that could only mean he wanted to dance with her. She looked at him surprised, a blush of a red so deep she could feel the fire on her cheeks and he was blushing too, a deep green cover his entire face not only his cheeks. She took a moment to think; it wasn’t like she didn’t want to dance with him, it was just unexpected. But she knew it’ll be rude to decline and probably will hurt his feelings.  
She took a deep breath remembering Gala’s advice, to be wise and humble and adapt to the changes without fear. She took his massive hand and smile to him, he let out a sigh of relief and together they walk together to the center.  
Barik was a loner, that’s for sure. He never felt the urge to find someone to bed or to marry, in fact, there was a time he thought that was stupid, but something pulls him to this girl. He couldn’t quite explain it, it wasn’t only desire but also curiosity and care, a mix of so many emotions it pains him. It was like the lemonade she gave to him, it was sweet and refreshing but it was also sour.  
While they were dancing Barik catches a glimpse of his father, sitting in the same spot. The look in his gaze wasn’t of angry or even worry but a rather curious one, and even though they didn’t speak much to each other Barik knew his father care for him and his family. He might just be surprised to see him with someone else or maybe see him dancing? He didn’t pay much attention to it because his eyes were focused on the lovely girl spinning and laughing with the happiness of a small child.  
He took the chances to put his hand around his waist or to cross their finger together, she didn’t notice or rather she looked like she enjoys it, resting her hand in his chest and getting closer and closer to him. He even took the chance to grab her and spin her around in the air, everyone else there cheered and laughed at the scene. 

The music ended and everyone applauded, she had to catch her breath after all the moves they made. She was indeed tired but it didn’t matter to her, she hasn’t laughed this much in years all thanks to this man. They walk away from the center and walk over to the food stands.  
‘’That was an amazing dance!’’ Lila suddenly appeared. She must have been dancing with Koril too because her face was red as a tomato. ‘’Something was telling me you two will look so cute dancing together!’’. The comment made them blushed and Summer notice Barik was still holding her hand, squeezing it tightly.  
The music started again and Lila grab her right hand, Summer thought Lila must want to dance as they promise, but she couldn’t predict that Lila, out of nowhere pulled out a small scissor and cut her flower bracelet with incredible speed and move away from her. Before she could even react the bracelet was in the ground and the flowers start to whiter, ending in nothing but a pile of ashes.  
At that moment a light came from Summer’s necklace; her crystal change into a light-blue bright. Summer was speechless as well as Barik, who keep holding her hand, now even tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, yeahhhhhh! WARNING: extreme cliche cheesiness

The world seemed to have stopped for a minute. Nothing looked real, she wanted to believe that she was still sleeping on her bed waiting for the sun to rise. That she never really got up and practice the dance like a hundred times because she wanted to do it perfectly. That she never performed the final dance and the applauses were only in her dream. Even that she never dance with Barik having the best time in years. But no, this was real and the warm light coming from her necklace.  
‘’Lila… you… how? Why?!’’ tears start flowing through Summer’s eyes, she was shaking from agony, not fully understanding what was going on or how to react to what just happen. She pulls her hand away from Barik’s and tried to cover the light of her necklace. Lila drops the scissors into the floor, the blades a burning red. ‘’Iron, of course’’ Summer thought.  
‘’Why would you do this to me?! I thought you were my sister… I thought you understand!’’ she cried to her in desperation.  
‘’That’s why I’m doing this, sister. I’ve seen you from afar and I can’t stand this anymore! I’m tired of seeing you carrying this weight year after year and I’m sick of it! You can’t keep hiding, this isn’t good for you!’’ Lila was crying too, but her tears were of anger and fear. ‘’Please understand. I only want the best for you!’’  
Summer didn’t answer, she felt trapped, unprotected and vulnerable. She wasn’t listening to anything Lila was saying now, questions filling her mind; why did she do this? Why is this happening? What should I do now? That was all she could hear.  
‘’Sister…’’ For a moment Lila wanted to erase everything she just did, but she knew that she couldn’t, this thing needs to be said. This pains her as much as her, they trust each other at the point to never question each other’s actions, to put the faith of their lives in each other’s hands. This until now, she knew she had betrayed her and the fear of losing their friendship was making her shake as well. She tried to reach out to her but she pushes her hand and runs away crying.  
‘’Summer!’’ Lila screams at her but she didn’t slow down or look away. She looked at Barik who was standing there frozen in surprise, watching her flee with wide eyes. She punches him in the gut making him cough out of breath. ‘’You have to find her, please!’’ she said.  
Barik look at her and for a minute he doubts, not knowing what was best to do. All of this felt like it was just a dream. ‘’I-I’m not sure if I shoul-’’  
‘’What are you saying?!’’ she screamed hysterically. ‘’You care about her, don’t you? Then run after her and tell her everything you haven’t say yet’’. She then starts pushing him from the back so he starts moving. ‘’If you’re a real man, go find her! Go, go!’’ she screamed as she keeps pushing him.  
He finally snaps out of it and did as he was told, running as fast as he could in the same direction. Koril hugs Lila trying to give her some comfort, she hugs him back and starts sobbing, hopping thing will go right. ‘’Do you think I did the right decision?’’ she asked him.  
‘’I’m not sure’’ he answers to her. ‘’Right now it’s only a matter between the two of them’’  
As Barik keep running, he pushed all thoughts of doubt aside, they couldn’t matter less to him. The only thing important was to find Summer as soon as possible, only the gods know what will happen when she sees him. Maybe she’ll push him away or tell him to leave, he knew that was a possibility but he wouldn’t look away like a coward. He had all the proofs he needed and now there was no reason to hold back. He knew this, he could feel it. He needed to find her. He belongs with her.  
Although a single question was kept in the back of his mind; why did she do all of this? Why did she hide the fact that they were soulmates? It couldn’t be that she didn’t want him close. If that was the reason she would have never let him be close to her. Aside from that, she has been nothing but sweet and kind to him, even worrying about the smallest of things and trying to do what’s right. And the dance of tonight prove him right, he was sure he wasn’t the only one feeling the attraction. Then… why?  
After a few minutes of running around, he realizes he lost track of her, not knowing where she could have go. The shop was still closed and there were not many people around, aside from a small group of children with carnival masks. He approached them asking if they saw a girl running away but the kids didn’t say a word, they just stare at him, eyes piercing through the masks, finally pointed to the forest and running away giggling.  
He found their attitude strange, to say the least, but didn’t pay much attention and rush to the forest which was pitch black, the sound of the party was drowned by the deeps of it and nothing but the sudden flutter of bird wings could be heard. He was starting to think he was lost, wherever he turned he could only see darkness, but a tiny glimmering the distance lift his hopes up. He follows it, hearing a soft sob becoming louder the closer he gets. He found her sitting behind a tree, hugging her knees, he didn’t want to spook her so he called her from afar, keeping his distance.  
‘’Summer?’’ he called her. It was weird for him to call her by her name.  
‘’Barik? What are you… what are you doing here?’’  
‘’I just feel the needed to find you. I couldn’t leave you alone’’  
‘’I…’’ she took a few long breathes trying to calm herself. ‘’I didn’t mean to run away like that but… I just panic. I still don’t know what I’m going to do…’’  
He walked a little closer standing beside her. She didn’t look at him but rather avoid it, clenching her hand around the necklace which light became stronger the closer he gets. He finally stopped, kneeling in front of her. ‘’Tell me, please. This means what I think it means?’’ he pointed to her necklace. She holds it and nodded, her whole body was shaking like a leaf on a windy day. ‘’Why did you hide it little witch? Why didn’t you just tell me about it?’’  
She burst into crying, covering her face with both of her hands, her desperate cries cover the entire forest, echoing in the distance. He took action and hold her, his heart was being torn to pieces by the agonizing sensation of not knowing what to say to make her stop, a couple of tears run down his cheek as well. Maybe this was the effect of being close to your soulmate?  
She sob against his chest for a couple of minutes, she felt the same urge to run away from him but the warmth of his body was so comforting for her so she kept getting closer to him. Barik understood that she didn’t want him to go so he picked her up to sit her on his lap, rubbing her back tenderly not wanting to spook her with his touch.  
They stay like this for what it seemed to be an eternity, her cries never seemed to stop, only getting stronger. He felt powerless for the first time in his life, he had fight beast three times taller than him and won battles against armies of more than a thousand soldiers ready to kill him, but he couldn’t stop her from crying her soul away.  
After a few more minutes she seemed to have stopped, she rubbed her eyes trying to clean her tears away and although the light of the necklace wasn’t that strong he could see that her face was red for crying too much. She didn’t want to look at him, she didn’t want to face what she feared the most, she knew he followed her to hear an explanation from her.  
She felt weak and tired so she leaned against his massive chest, the forest was cold accompanied by an even colder breeze, but his body was so warm and welcoming. He hugs her by the waist slowly, fearing she might be uncomfortable to her but she didn’t move away, instead she put her hands on top of his mimicking the gesture. Finally, he broke the silence.  
‘’Are you feeling better now?’’. She gave him a small nod. ‘’I don’t want to force you but, I want to know why. Why did you hide this now?’’  
‘’I’ve been hiding for years’’ she admitted. ‘’After my mother died I decided to keep the promise I made to her to protect the village she loved so much, to become then next Wise Woman in an early age but… If I’m honest with you, that’s not all… I didn’t want to be close to anybody, because I was scared’’  
‘’Scared of what little witch?’’  
‘’The day after my mother went to the nearby village, I was so excited because we were going to have a tea party like we use to have before she took the training with Gala. She had been so busy that I was really looking forward to it and…’’ She starts shaking. ‘’When she was going to the next village I told her to hurry up to come back home so we could enjoy our tea, but then it started raining and the road was slippery…’’  
He holds her close to his chest.  
‘’I keep wondering that if I wouldn’t ask her to hurry... if I wouldn’t have told her I was too excited about it… Maybe she would have wait until the rain had stopped. Maybe she would still be alive… It’s was my fault!’’  
‘’Don’t say that!’’ he screamed at her. She turns to look at him, it was the second time she has seen him so angry. ‘’You were just a child, you just wanted to be with her! There’s no way you could have known something like that would happen. You need to stop feeling guilty about it, it isn’t your fault!’’ He put his hand on the side of her face and clean a few teardrops with his thumb.  
‘’I’m too scared Barik. I’m scared to have to face the death of someone else, I don’t want to see someone else shatter into pieces because of grief, but most of all I’m scared to be selfish again. I don’t mind to be pushed away or left behind, I just want them to be safe and happy’’  
‘’What about your happiness?’’ He lifts her face, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. ‘’Are you really okay with being alone all your life? Is this really what will make you happy?’’. She tried to look away but couldn’t, the same little voice inside of her telling her to run, but this time she didn’t listen because she knew which voice was; fear. He put his forehead against hers.  
‘’There’s nothing wrong on wanting to be loved, yet your fears have come too close to your heart, hurting you in an attempt of protecting you. I’m not saying this just because of what I saw tonight, but what I been feeling since the first time I meet you. I can’t help but wanting to be close to you, to be near you, to be with you. And now I understand why’’  
She pulls away for a moment, not sure where to look. ‘’I want to fulfill my promise to her, I don’t want to lose everything I’ve worked so hard for. Love is like fire to me, so warm and tempting but… I’m scared that if I got too close to the flames I’ll burn and lose my freedom. I don’t want to suffer again too… I’m scared of loving you Barik’’  
He looks into her deep brown eyes once more. ‘’Let me hold you, let me embrace you and warm up your heart. Let me melt the sadness away, and I know I won’t burn you because I love you and I swear to the gods that I’ll never hurt you. Even if you decide to stay here, even if you don’t take me as your soulmate… my feelings won’t change. Because I’m bonded to you now and I’ll always be’’  
At that moment, the forest was illuminated by the fireworks in the village, they are release announcing the ending of the celebration. She didn’t notice it, neither did he because the two of them were focused on having their lips pressing against each other.   
She kissed him first, shyly and soft, not really knowing what to do with his tusks so they don’t hurt her. He, being a little slow, took a little moment to realize what she was trying to do, so he tilted his head a little to the right so his tusk didn’t bother her that much.  
She took the initiative and lick his bottom lip, her eyes always closed, focus on the sensation more than her actions. Seeing her motivation, he took this a sign to put his hands on his waist at first and moving them to her hips. He continued opening his mouth allowing her to explore more, he wanted to give her time to feel comfortable with him and in seconds she pushed her tongue inside, encouraging him to use his as well.  
Their ears were filled with their soft moans, and their hands wandered freely exploring the body of one another. Barik was more than glad to touch every curve of her soft and warm body, in another context she might have felt a little self-conscious about her curves but with him nothing of that matter. She felt lovely and beautiful with him.  
Summer enjoy tracing her fingers along his thick neck and feeling the muscles of it tensing and relaxing with each kiss. The sweet flavor of the beer was all they could taste, their tongues tangling with each other eager to taste and explore. It was wild and hungry, but it felt right in its own way.  
They push away from each other after what it seemed to be an eternity, a thread of saliva connecting them. The hot feeling of their bodies press together was melting all the fear and doubt they once felt about each other.  
‘’That was… I can’t really put words at it’’ he said panting.  
‘’Yeah. I think I lose myself for a moment. Sorry…’’  
He kissed her forehead and hold her a little longer, stroking every curl in her hair while he tried to catch his breath. She could hear his heart beating, it was stronger than the drums in the festival yet so calming and gentle. She wouldn’t rather be in any other place, with anyone else.  
‘’The air it’s getting colder, little witch, it's better if we go back now. I’m sure your friend must be worried’’  
‘’Yeah. I have to apologize to her for freaking out like that, I understand now that she was carrying part of that weight too’’ He helped her to stand up, the forest was not as dark as before so the path was easy to see. They walk back to the village, this time holding hands and wearing the most satisfied smiles on their faces.  
‘’So…’’ Barik asked. ‘’I feel like I need to ask for confirmation… This means we are a thing, right?’’  
‘’I believe so… If you still want it, but… I think I have to talk about this with Gala first. I still want to be the next Wise Woman, but maybe she can wait for me a couple of years?’’  
Barik kneeled a little and press a soft kiss on her cheek. ‘’I told you, whatever decision you make I’ll support you. If you want to stay in your shop is okay as well, I always have to travel so I never stay in the Stronghold anyways’’  
‘’Really? Will you do that for me?’’  
‘’Of course, although I would love to steal your sofa after a long and tired day’’ he said with a winked and she laughed.  
When they arrived at the village Summer could see that Lila was crying in Koril arms, her expression change from sadness to relief when she saw them coming back together. She rushed towards Summer and cry in her arms, the two of them keep saying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over, breathing in relief as if a storm has passed and the sky was now clear. Nothing but changes will happen from now then but Summer knew she needed to be brave.  
The next day she went straight to Galas house, she couldn’t find her in the festival but she found a note in her door. In it, she asks her to meet her tomorrow morning at her house. She was never clear about what her abilities were so it wouldn’t be a surprise if she knew everything already, she has a really good ear for gossips after all. She knocks on the door three times and waits, a moments later a casual dresses old woman opens the door, it was weird to see her without her characteristic outfits, she looks as if she will bring you a tray with cookies and a cup of warm milk by any minute. ‘’Good timing to arrive. Come inside, we need to talk’’. Her usual coolness and sarcastic smile erase the last picture away.  
Summer took a sit on the table, this wasn’t the first time she had been there but she notices it somehow looked different, there was more flowers in the vases and a lot of pictures were missing from the wall, there was also the characteristic smell of incense, violet to be specific. Maybe she had a bad night or had trouble sleeping? She came back, taking a sit in the opposite side of the table with two enormous mugs with hot apple cider. She offers her one and they make a quick and silent toast with the mugs, taking a small sip and putting them aside.  
‘’So, if I’m not wrong, and I know I’m not, you’re here to tell me to delay your training, right?’’  
Summer lower her head in shame. ‘’Are you disappointed?’’  
‘’Not really. I knew this will happen since the moment I saw you with the son of the orc chief’’. She took another sip from the mug. ‘’And besides, that little spell of you wouldn’t last forever you know’’.  
‘’You knew?!’’ she asked in surprise.  
‘’Sweetie, I’m not the Wise Woman just because I have the title. Besides, between witches, wizards, and people surrounded by magic, there’s little we can hide from each other’’  
‘’Then why didn’t you say anything? Weren’t you against it?’’  
‘’I didn’t say anything because of respect. I figure you weren’t ready to deal with that kind of stuff yet, or better say, that you haven’t met the right person at the time. Guess I was right’’  
Summer didn’t respond. She was worried not the less about what she might think of her now that she change her mind. She has been her teacher for all these years and has guided her as if she was her own granddaughter. Gala was important in her life, that’s why disappointing her it’s so scary.  
‘’I don’t want you to think that I’m delaying my training just because I’ve lost my head for a guy or something like that’’ she said bitterly.  
‘’Summer. I’ve known you since you were nothing but a baby growing in your mother’s womb, by now I can assure you that I know you’re a girl who wouldn’t be fooled by something like that. In fact, I was worried for a bit that this could have turned in the wrong way. I can’t see the complete picture of the future, just a few glimpses of it, the rest is to see how the strings move according to it’’  
It wasn’t really a thing of trusting each other or fulfilling the expectative. It was an issue about being consequent about the decisions one makes and taking the responsibility. The two women enjoy their cups of sider while discussing what will be the wisest option considering their situation; she will continue with her training until she finish it but she wouldn’t take Galas place until she reached the right age.  
‘’I’m stronger than I look, sweetie, besides, death itself is scared of me so I’m sure she’s not excited to take me soon’’ Gala laughed sarcastically.  
Summer open her shop as usual although there weren’t many customers since the festival just ended, she knew this of course but she didn’t open the shop just for that. She was waiting for Barik to arrive by any minute, he asked her, after all, to meet him there today after talking to Gala.  
After all the commotion and crying, the two couples part ways that night. Before leaving, Barik asked her if it was okay if he borrows the gem he gave her the first time they met until tomorrow. She agreed on it obviously, already suspecting he would like to do something special for her. He kissed her goodbye and told her that tomorrow he will start the courtship ritual, he wanted to do things right after all.  
She was making another jar of fresh lemonade with a couple of mint leaves when the sound of the bell in the door and a well-known footsteps call her attention. Of course it was him, and of course, he was already tired after riding all the way from the Stronghold to the village under the sun, he was cover in sweat.  
‘’Morning little witch’’ he said nervously. It was odd for the two of them to see each other after fighting their feelings for the past weeks, so being this open it was new to them. But Summer knew one must be the bravest so she gave him a hug and pull him down to kiss him tenderly in the lips. ‘’Morning handsome. I made lemonade, would you like a glass?’’  
‘’Yes please’’. He took a sit in the sofa as usual and sit on his lap while she told him how things went with the Wise Woman, he didn’t know why exactly but he was nervous too, which Summer found really cute from him. They start talking about how their relationship will be from now on, they agree on her still living in the village and working on her shop but she insists on them either buying a new home or making it bigger since he could reach the roof if he lifts his arms just a little. He also mention he wanted to introduce her properly to his parents, this made her feel a little anxious about it but he guarantees they will love her as much as he does, they enjoy the spectacle so much that they keep talking about when they came back.  
‘’Meeting your parents doesn’t sound much like an orcish courtship ritual I must say’’  
‘’It isn’t, but since I’m one of the elder sons it’s kind of obligatory. But that won’t stop me for continuing with the ritual’’  
‘’Is there anything I need to be aware of? I’m not so unfamiliar with orcish rituals but I’ve never been court before’’ she giggles.  
‘’Well, nothing more than receiving gifts and having me around most of the time so… I understand if that may be annoying to you’’  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek. ‘’Having you around is the best you can give me, so even if you don’t bring me the skin of a bear or the bones of a boar I’ll be happy knowing I can see you again’’  
‘’Actually…’’ he said with a smirk while he pulls a small box from one the pocket of his fur coat. ‘’This is the first thing I want to give you to start the ritual. Open it’’  
She opens the box and found a small gold ring in it. She recognizes the turquoise gem on it, it was the same crystal that started everything. She keeps looking at it with wide-open eyes and he was starting to get nervous thinking she didn’t like it.  
‘’I once heard that between humans one of them give the other a ring to propose… And I thought about asking you for the crystal I gave you… because it is more special…’’  
‘’it’s perfect’’ she said. A few tears peeking from the corner of her eyes while she smiles widely. He grabs the ring and put it in a finger on her left hand. ‘’This is my promise to you. We are soulmates not only because of any ritual but because we decide to walk side by side the path we choose for ourselves... So, will you be mine, little witch?’  
She nodded and kissed him, crying out of pure joy. ‘’Forever and always, because I know I have nothing to be afraid anymore’’


End file.
